1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for absorbing vibration of data storage devices mounted to the mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, to which a plurality of data storage devices will be attached. During use of the computer, the storage devices vibrate and make noise when accessed. Moreover, the vibrations may cause the storage devices to knock against the bracket, which will harm the data storage devices.